


Heavens Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/F, Heaven & Hell, i won't tell much yet, with angels and all that stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There is the Goddesses Will and there is the fate upon everyone which cannot be changed, you shall not question those two most important dogmas of life."But how much can one Angel take to break in their inability to chose? And is it possible to reach a new dawn of life?I guess some ppl may say this is blasphemy.---There are crests, there are all our lovely students. All lords will remain alive, but they won't share the same mindset and there will be something in the happening.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had a dream. And now I want to try writing this dream down. Hope you'll enjoy!

_The angelic race descended from the 21 children of our Goddess Sothis. The children themselves beared a major crest of holy power, an angel is marked with a minor crest. The minor crest was a gift to those former humans who once assisted in the holy war for the peace of earth against the race once known as the Agarthans._

_It is told, the children of the Goddess continue their nonmaterial existence beyond the spheres of Heaven, which were created after the wars end, to ensure a habitat away from any kind of harm. Whereas the Angels were now entrusted with the revelation from Sothis through our Seraph - Lady Rhea, to continue the guidance of the humans on earth._

_A long period passed since the formation of the first Angels and Heaven. Their guidance led us humans to a better world and so did our prayers develop the Heavens. Through prayers and the resulting holy power, the Angels were able to create three spheres of Heaven, divided by the functions and authority of each. The first sphere, also the oldest one serves as the habitat for the Seraphim and Cherubim, only serving to the Goddess herself. The second sphere serves as the habitat for the Lords and Virtues, those who work as heavenly governors. And the third sphere serves as the habitat for Archangels, with their function to be a heavenly guide, protector and messenger to the human being. Archangels are the only Angels without the possession of any crest, since they are no direct descendants from the children of the Goddess. They were once Saints, so pure that they surpassed the dark energy during their life as a human and unlocked the inner supreme being while committing the most selfless act in life without any heavenly guidance. It is said to be an extreme rare occurrence._

_The third Heaven inhabits as well blessed Souls, who were granted an afterlife in Heaven by our Seraph Rhea through the Will of Goddess Sothis herself and can now live a peaceful life in eternity._

„Hey kiddo, what are you reading?“ a low, raspy voice asked from the right where Byleth was sitting on a log near the campfire.

„… I am not sure. Do you know what this shall be?“ Byleth showed her father Jeralt the text she was gifted from an old Lady after their last assignment.

The old mercenary took the piece of paper from his daughter and squinted his eyes while trying to read. Then he sighed. „This is a passage from the old Books, describing the system of Heaven..err which is the fundament of this lands Religion“

„What are the old Books and Religion?“ The blue haired woman asked tilting her head in curiosity.

_‚And i hoped I’d never have to explain’_ Jeralt mumbled before answering. „Religion is the believe in higher beings who guide and judge us. The old Books serve as the manifestation of the so called Goddesses Will in written dogmas and holy anecdotes.“

„What is a dog-“ Byleth was abruptly interrupted by a young mercenary under her father Jeralts command.

„Commander Jeralt, commander Jeralt! We have an emergency! There are three nobles asking for help! Apparently some bandits are attacking them.. I mean they are and now they are coming for us as well!“ the young man shouted.

Jeralt sighed „I guess we have no choice then. Come on kiddo, we can continue this conversation afterwards“ and then he turned away.

Byleth carefully folded this piece of paper and placed it in her pocket before following her father.

* * *

There were indeed three young nobles standing in front of them. They seemed the same age as Byleth herself, maybe even younger.

„Pardon the intrusion, but we wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire“ the tall, blonde boy said while bowing. He was wearing a black uniform with silver accents and a blue half-cape over his left shoulder.

„What does a bunch of kids like you does even do here at this kind of hour?“ Jeralt asked.

„We were being on a diplomatic journey and decided to rest in the woods, since it was already dawn and the next village was hours away. Unfortunately we were pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to led your support“ the blonde boy spoke again.

„Yeah, we were separated from our companions and now we’re outnumbered.“ a tanned guy, shorter than the blonde noble on his left said. His brown hair was cut short but for one interesting braided lock on his right. He was wearing a similar uniform as his fellow but with a shining yellow half-cape.

Byleth looked over towards her father, who went oddly still. He seemed like he just saw a ghost for a moment.

„I guess they are after our lives, since they could have easily taken the gold during the time we were fleeing. But as it seems, they are still following.“ a soft female voice took the attention of the bluehaired mercenary.

Upon turning her head Byleth noticed the owner of this voice. A girl was standing to the left of the blonde boy, again wearing a similar uniform, except for the shorts and red stockings and the bright red half-cape. Compared to him she seemed tiny. The first what took the mercenaries attention was the pale white hair, which was even among elders a very rare colour, especially in this pure shade of white. Then her lilac eyes, she has never seen those kind of colour. It was mesmerising so Byleth stared for a moment without noticing until she and the girl locked eyes. Neither one of them flinching until-

„Bandits spotted just outside our camp! Damn.. There are a lot of them“ another mercenary interrupted.

„Well I guess we have no choice then“ Jeralt sighed and turned towards his daughter „Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready.“

She nicked.

* * *

This battle went very smooth. Byleth didn’t expect the three nobles to be this competent, they were way stronger than they seemed. Who would have thought this small white-haired woman would swing an axe with this much ease? Impressing. The blonde boys pure strength? Impressing. The brown-haired boy and his precise shots? Impressing. Indeed those nobles were no ordinary beings. Actually she wondered if those kids actually needed their help.

Then suddenly a thought to be fallen bandit jumped back to his feet, axe held high, begun to run towards the female noble who was not prepared to counter the coming attack. Out of reflex Byleth jumped with her back facing the bandit to protect this nobles life - the world went blank.

…

„What were you thinking!?“ a childish voice shouted from somewhere. „I know you can hear me, so open your eyes.“ Now the voice sounded annoyed.

The mercenary opened her eyes. There seemed to be a dark black.. room? More like just a dark space with only a huge throne made out of stone. On this throne was a young child-like being sitting, with pointed ears and dark green hair. Her clothing seemed rather an interesting choice for a child, maybe from another..culure oder time? She was looking rather angry towards herself.

„Why would you waste your life for something this stupid?!“ she huffed and crossed her arms.

„I wasn’t thinking“

„Yes, I saw that.“

„It seemed the right thing to do.“

„Why should your life be less worth than from someone else?“

„I just wanted her to live.“

„With nothing in return?“ the child asked a little staggered.

„I am dead now.. as it seems. There is nothing to gain“ Byleth answered again with a blank face. She didn’t understand this questioning or who this girl should be. Although she seemed familiar, not by sight but by feeling.

„Well, I can feel the sincerity behind your actions. Ugh.. how annoying. All this will make me so tired again“

„What do you mean? Who are you anyway?“

„Oh how rude! But I guess you’re right. There shall be a lot of questions. And I actually can’t answer them for you, because I can’t recall anything.. besides you being a part of me.“ she placed a hand on her chin and seemed to be thinking about something. Byleth didn’t answer, she took the paper she was reading earlier out of her pocket and showed it to the girl.

„What’s that?“ She took it. „Sothis.. this. This is my name I think. But a Goddess? Hm.. If that shall be truth, why am I always with you?“ the girl mumbled to herself.

„I see you for the first time“

„You sure know how to flatter someone.“ she rolled her eyes „I am a part of you as you are part of me, that’s the only thing I can definitely say. Everything else seems like a blur and all this tires me out again…“ Sothis(?) sighed loudly and then clasped a few times her cheeks. „No no no. If I sleep now, you will die. What shall I do…? Ah, if this text you showed me is telling the truth, your soulmay survive through light.“

Sothis flew towards the blue haired mercenary and stretched out her hands which began to glow in a golden light. Without asking Byleth took them and she directly started to glow lightly herself. The glowing became rapidly stronger and didn’t seem to stop until her whole body seemed to be made out of light, then Sothis let go of her. She seemed surprised.

„This is not what I expected. You should have to glow only slightly, like a shield of light around your body.. not become the light itself. But I guess this will do. Ah, and don’t tell anyone about me. I have a feeling this will cause trouble.“

Sothis yawned again and before Byleth could answer the world went blank again.


	2. on the way to first Heaven

Meanwhile the female noble was standing in shock with eyes wide in front of the stranger who just took a deadly hit for her.

„Hah! What a stupid brat. Now it’s your turn, princess!“

The bandit was about to withdraw his axe from the now assumed dead body but the noble was faster and has quickly thrown a dagger towards his head, killing him instantly. Without observing her surrounding she fell on her knees wanting to touch the body in front of her, but being too afraid to do so. With tears in her eyes she whispered „I didn’t even get to know your name and you exchanged your life for mine. I was truly not worthy this sacrifice, so why?“ But those tears never fell.

„Hey Edelgard, are you alright? What? What happened here?!“ there was a voice shouting and hurried steps approaching her. She didn’t acknowledge them first.

Now the other both nobles were right behind her, unsettled by the sight in front of them.

„She saved my life, even through she wouldn’t gain anything from it“ Edelgard whispered.

„We must tell the commandant of the mercenaries! Immediately. Edelgard, you know humans die easily. I beg you to compose yourself.“ the blonde noble said.

„Hey Dimitri, how about you go after the Chef and I stay here in case any more dangers may occur? How does that sound?“ the brown haired boy intervened hastily, sensing Edelgards distress.

„You are for once right, Claude. I will do so“ and Dimitri ran away.

Then Claude kneed beside her and stayed silent for a moment.

„We can’t help her. I am sorry, Princess “

„We could though“ she turned her head to stare angrily towards him.

Holding his hands high he answered „You know very well, we will be punished for intervening with the fate of a human. There are rules and there is fate, we just can’t ignore the Goddesses Will“

Chuckling bitterly Edelgard said „You sound just like Dimitri or the Seraphim, I wouldn’t have expected that.“

„Wooow, this kinda hurt my feelings. Me being like Dimitri? I feel almost offended.“ he clutched his heart in mock pain. „But I guess you have reason to feel remorse, after all it was our task to ask for their help. Even so, humans die and suffer most of the time, since the darkness is the predominant power inside them and the earth. All they can do is pray and hope for a better afterlife.“

Clutching her hands into fists Edelgard was about to answer, before a shining light to her side caught the both nobles attention.

The nameless mercenary in front of them begun to glow in a golden light, it was a sigh so rare that nobody knew what was occurring in front of them. So they just watched in shock. Meanwhile Dimitri and the Commandant arrived, their voices ignored.

Byleth, now being a golden light in human form opened her eyes. Silently staring so sit up and watch the people in front of her. There was this strange white-haired girl again. She felt happy, that she seemed alright. So the mercenary smiled slightly.

„You are fine, I’m glad“

„I..“ taken aback by the selflessness in this strangers behaviour Edelgard was at loss of words.

„Have you done anything with her, tell me!?“ There was an angry voice behind Byleth, so she turned her head to see the blonde boy seeming slightly enraged.

„No, no! She woke up herself, we promise!“ The other boy answered panicked.

Slowly the glowing faded until, it was only a soft shimmer at the edges of her body.

„You three“ startled by the Commandants voice everyone focused on him. „You just gave away your identities as higher beings“ Then he narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. „Being careless until influence of strong emotions could end fatal for you“.

„H-How?“

„Father, do you know them?“ Byleth tilted her head in curiosity, completely unfazed by the current happenings.

He sighed „I guess with everything we can’t pretend to unsee all of this. So who of you three is capable of protection spells? Better nobody sees my kid glowing like that.“

„I - We don’t know what you mean, Sir“ the blonde boy answered.

„Well, if you still play this way I have to do this myself. It won’t probably la-“

„I will help you“ the white haired girl interrupted.

„Edelgard! How dare you?“ The blonde asked trying to contain his outrage.

„Hey Dimitri, I think this is the best to do now“ the brunette boy placed a hand on the blondes shoulder to calm him down.

Meanwhile Byleths father and Edelgard casted a security spell, so nobody could see or hear them. After inspecting the spell, which was mostly casted by Edelgard, the Commandant huffed in satisfaction.

„So Chef. How did you detect our true being, if I may ask? I mean, I'd like to think we were being sneaky and all.. I guess besides Dimitris slipping“ Claude began to wonder, noticing his fellows face reddening.

„I think I need to tell you first my identity, then you will understand. My name is Jeralt Eisner, in the Heavens better known as Jeralt Morningstar, whe-“

„The Archangel Jeralt „Bladebreaker“ Morningstar“? The Leader of our Lady Seraphs personal Holy Knights? It is said you were assumed dead after the demonic ambush in year xx12, since nobody could find your body“ Claude interrupted with eyes wide in shock and awe.

The other two nobles were staring in shock aswell.

„You mean you are an Archangel, like in this text?“ Byleth asked while taking out the paper to show.

„Ugh. Yes kiddo, kinda like that.“

„Why are you not in third Heaven then? And do you know those nobles from somewhere?“ She asked bluntly.

„Well I had my reasons to leave the Heavens and then I got you, so I was pretty content spending my time just with you“ he smiled. „And no, I don’t know those guys directly. I Just sense their other being, thanks to my experience as a Holy Knight and Archangel“ he explained.

„I apologise! We never introduced ourselves and now we are standing in front of the legendary Archangel Jeralt Morningstar.“ The blonde boy bowed hastily. „My name is Lord Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the first son of Cherub Lambert! It is a pleasure meeting you.“

„I guess an introduction is very appropriate. The name is Claude von Riegan. Well I am just like my fellas here a Lord and my parents Cherubim. Pleasure to meet ya“ he winked.

Catching the eye of the white-haired girl, who still seemed aback with the whole situation. She needed a moment to realise it was now her turn for introduction, blushing she stood up.

„My name is Lord Edelgard von Hresvelg, I am the daughter of Cherub Ionius IX.“ Then she turned towards the blue-haired mercenary „And I have to thank you sincerely for saving my life. If I may ask for your name?“ she bowed slightly.

„Byleth Ei-.. Morningstar? I guess. But just Byleth is fine“

Edelgard chuckled. „Well Byleth, thank you.“

„So are you Angels then?“ Byleth asked.

„Kiddo, it seems like you are just an angel yourself“ her father laughed sadly „although I can’t say for sure, if you are an Archangel like myself. Your awakening was different.“ he put a hand on his chin. Thinking. „After my awakening I was not glowing like you are now, the glowing only occurred during my short stay in nirvana with Lady Rhea. And it wasn't this intense.“

„As I recall from our studies, an Archangel is granted the holy power for a truly selfless act which shall have been judged from our highest Seraph, Lady Rhea in name of our Goddess Sothis. The judgement requires therefore our Ladys presence.“ Dimitri chided in.

„So Byleth, did you see someone before you woke up? Like some pretty and frightening woman with light green hair and a white robe?“ Claude asked interested.

„Claude! Do not talk about Lady Rhea in this way“

_„Remember your promise? Say you didn’t see anyone“_ The voice of Sothis spoke inside Byleth. So she shook her head „No, I can not recall anything“.

„Indeed, this is something new. We must take you with us to first Heaven. Sir Jeralt, I hope you understand the urgency of this matter“ Dimitri spoke again.

The commandant sighed „Yes, we have no choice than to return to the heavens. Especially since my daughters glowing won’t stop anytime soon.“

„What about our troops?“

„They will think we’ve fallen during the fight if we won’t return anytime soon. You know how life is, they will miss us for a while but someday move on.“

„I will miss them.“

„Yeah, me too.“

„Sir Jeralt, Byleth. The gate is ready, if you would follow me“ Dimitri told from behind.

So the five of them entered a now opened white gate in the middle of nowhere which closed shorty after their entrance.

Now they were walking a white path, it was very bright as if the sun was shining. But you couldn’t see anything. It seemed like a path without an end.

„This is called a heavenly gate, normally not used by us Lords since we have wings and can access the Heavens faster and more comfortable while flying. But as you and your father don’t have any, I summoned this gate for us to use. I must admit this is not the most interesting entrance, but I will be happy to show you around once we arrive in first Heaven“ Dimitri spoke from Byleths left and smiled towards her.

„Ah yes, our Dimitri is literally the perfect personification of the Heavens. The Good as well as the Bad.“ Claude commented.

„We will be arriving shortly“ Edelgard said as they surpassed an invisible barrier which only could be felt upon entering. Then the world turned even brighter.

The so called third Heaven they entered was a place which seemed on first sight like any common Village known to earth, except it was a lot bigger than usual, almost never ending. But the difference was the whole brightness of this place, everything seemed to be way too perfect. Every building, every stonewas brought together with perfection. Clearly not made by human hand. The inhabitants, which Dimitri described as mostly blessed Souls and some Archangels had the form of a normal human being. Actually even those Lords were looking like humans or more like humans were looking like Angels? Anyway. The most astonishing part for Byleth was this whole brightness compared to the most gloomy days she’s known on earth. This place truly seemed like Heaven. While passing through this third Heaven, the inhabitants were watching Byleth very interested. It seemed as they detected her directly as someone new and unknown to them. Maybe because of her glow or is it because of her company? After a short walk through the center of this village they arrived in front of a golden gate, which entrance seemed to lead into a cloudy void.

„To enter the second and first Heavens you either need a permission for passage or you have to bear a crest. This barrier won’t allow you to pass, though, it won’t hurt you in any case you accidentally come in contact with it. If and when you enter, there Seraphim will be immediately informed. Just so you know.“ Edelgard explained.

„We will return shortly with your permissions, if you were so kind to wait for our return“ Dimitri said.

„Hey By, how about you try entering? I mean you are somehow special and as our Princess said, the barrier won’t hurt you“ Claude suggested.

„Claude, Lady Rhea will immediately know someone tried to enter the second Heaven without permission! It would be inappropriate to let this happen.“ Dimitri huffed exasperated by his fellows train of thoughts.

„I think.. I would like to see it too, kiddo“ Jeralt intervened. „And I am certain Lady Rhea was already informed about our presence“.

Byleth nicked and approached the Gate, there was a strange energy radiating towards her. It seemed more to pull than to push, she stretched her arm out and it vanished inside the cloudy void. It didn’t hurt, so she stepped fully inside. After entering the void, she immediately left it and was greeted with a new breathtaking sight in front of her. The second Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Heavens the Serpahim are those with the most authority. The Seraphim have their first Seraph, which they follow, since she acts in the Will of Sothis. Nobody truly knows much about the Seraphim, since nobody lives quite as long as them to fully grasp their existence and nobody really questions it (yet). Like actually all inhabitants of the Heavens nearly never get the Seraphim to see, only on rare occasions. Lords, Virtues and Cherubim get some more contact to them. But only if necessary.
> 
> Then there are the Cherubim. In my au, this "rank" only a Lord can achieve, after the passing of their parents who were cherubim or if the parents abdicate/get repulsed from heaven through a judgement. The three lineages who bear Cherubims are seen as the descendants from the most devoted children of the Goddess. In case of any unpredictable cases there won't be a direct descendant of the Cherub to follow, it will be granted to the nearest relative bearing the same crest.  
> All relatives of Cherubims born with the same crest are born as Lords.  
> Everyone else, who does not hold a minor crest of Seiros, Blaiddyd or Riegan will be born as a Virtue. 
> 
> I used the angelology as a reference and formed it to my liking here.
> 
> Our dear Byleth is a special case, as usual so I won't explain it yet.


	3. a walk through the monastery

The second Heaven.. was an enormous monastery-like place. Actually it was an enormous monastery in fact. _„So this is where the three Lords live? In a Church?.. Well nevermind, this is Heaven and it is build after the likings of the Goddesses Children, kinda freedom of creation I guess“_ Sothis spoke.

„I didn’t expect you to be able to talk to me like that“ the mercenary answered.

_„Me neither, but I guess it has something to do with sharing a part of my powers with you. I feel more aware of the outer world… but I guess this should be it.. for now. I’m tried“_ the green-haired child yawned and with that the voice disappeared.

Shortly after the three Lords appeared through the gate and stood beside her.

„I am truly impressed, By! You must posses a crest then or maybe you’re some kind of wicked trickster.“ Claude applauded.

„Claude, do not insult our guest. I beg pardon Byleth.“ Dimitri huffed.

Byleth looking around for her father, who appears to be missing. But before she could open her mouth to ask, Edelgard intervened.

„Your father will be remaining meanwhile in the third Heaven, since he met a former… colleague of his, Archangel and Holy Knight Alois. He told us to go ahead. So we will meet him again when we arrive at the first Heaven.“

The mercenary nicked. And so they went on, without Jeralt.

The monastery was a lively place, with many angels(?) who were all wearing similar uniforms to those of the three Lords, except for their colourful half-capes. While passing the grounds, they went past three rooms which appeared to be classrooms. Each room having its own color scheme fitting the colours of the Lords capes. The red room was graced with an emblem of an eagle, the blue room with a lion and the yellow with a deer.

Catching the mercenary staring at the classrooms Dimitri began to speak: „Ah how could I forget! My apologies Byleth. But you may wonder why this part of the second Heavens grounds appear to be like a school. Indeed it is our academy, where all kinds of higher beings receive their formal education.“ he explained.

„So while studying here, those who are not native to seconds grounds and live in third Heaven are granted permission for passage through the Gate we passed.“

„Of course there are more places to discover on second Heaven, but therefore you have to start from the so called Garreg Mach monastery. I think on earth shall exist a monastery just like this one..“ he continued after a short pause. „There are three territories, Adrestia, Faerghus and Leicester. They are guided by our three Cherubim whose ancestors were gifted from our beloved Goddess their respective lands.“

„By, you remember those three shiny classes we passed earlier? Those were our classrooms, each one is representing a territory.“ Claude hung his arm around her shoulders while speaking. „I’m sure you noticed the charming classroom in gold? This one’s belong to the Leicester lands, which is guided by my gramps Cherub Oswald. We call ourselves the Golden Deer House“ he winked.

„My class represents the Faerghus territory, led by Cherub Lambert. We are known as the Blue Lion House“ Dimitri said.

„The Black Eagle House educates adrestian students, who are guided by Cherub Ionius IX. I have to add, that though Archangels are originally native to the third Heaven, many of them live on the second Heaven grounds in a territory of their preference or their current occupation. Those Archangels were granted a permission for passage though the respective Cherub from the leading Seraph herself“ Edelgard explained.

„But the Cherubs spend most of their time on first Heaven actually, since they become natives to the first Heaven upon achieving the status“ Dimitri added.

„Pretty confusing, right eh?“ Claude asked.

Byleth shook her head „I think I understand the most so far.“ She thought for a while before speaking again „Are all the students here Lords and Archangels then? And what do Cherubs do in the first Heaven?“.

The brunette Lord laughed „These are some questions, but I guess we should’ve explained better. First answer: No. The most students who visit the monastery are Virtues, who built the majority of the second Heavens population. Virtues are almost like us Lords, except they don’t own one of the leading three crests. I mean they still bear a crest, just a different one.“

„I remember, there are 21 crests from the children of the Goddess“ Byleth said.

„Exactly, we are kinda their descendants with many mixes in between. A true roulette of crests if you would ask me.“ Claude laughed.

„Speak for yourself, Claude. Most of the three main crest bearers try not to mix their crests all too wide, to contain a decent amount of control of the lineage.“ Dimitri intervened.

„I recall you owning a paragraph from the old Books, Byleth. I must admit the paragraph is a little bit outdated so I have to add for completion. Nowadays not every Virtue can manifest their crest, meaning their ancestors consorted with many Archangels or other beings and therefore became more.. how should I put it best?.. humanlike than godly. Nevertheless an angelic being.“ Edelgard tried to explain.

„Since you know, we Lords and Virtues were originally gifted the divine crests while first being human“ Claude added.

Dimitri remained oddly still, deep in thought.

„Ohh, but you should know they still have wings. They are just a little bit smaller, almost in a cute size compared to ours“ He continued. „Hey! do you want to see mine?“

„At least have the decency to display them in a place with less people, else you will only disrupt everyone“ Edelgard commented.

„You’ve got a point there, princess. Then for the meantime you just have to listen to my lovely voice explaining even more stuff for you“ Claude winked. „So as a Lord you have those pretty neat, white wings. I would say they are pretty shiny, hard to oversee them. Lords from the thinner lineage, who still bear main crest have slightly greyer wings. Wo it’s easier to tell us apart. And then there are the wings of the Virtues, they are just soooo shiny! Everyone has it’s own respective colour which matches their personality or soul or whatever, it’s just so pretty to look at! Im sure we will see some, once we pass the traininggrounds... ah and just f.y.i. black does not count as a colour, therefore you won't see any Virtues with black wings.. I think Lords don't own black wings either.“

"They don't, at least as far as our records recall" Edelgard confirmed.

They passed a greenhouse, which was full of plants known to Byleth. They seemed just like those on earth, maybe a little bit better flourishing. Then they passed past a pond which directly took the mercenaries attention. She noted to visit this place some other time.

After a few moments of silent walking Edelgard began to talk again „You asked what occupies the Cherubs in the first Heaven. Unfortunately we cannot answer you in a satisfying way, since their duties are directed towards the Goddess herself and therefore unknown to all of us except the Seraphim.“

„In my knowledge they are reporting foremost the affairs of our lands and the earth to the Seraphim, since the knowledge of our wellbeing and the humans prayers are very important to Lady Rhea and the Goddess herself. They act upon her wishes and maintain peace in every dimension known to us“ Dimitri finally spoke again.

„Well that’s what the books say anyway“ Claude commented nonchalant with hands over his head.

They were now entering the monastery from the main entrance. The door was huge, just as the entrance hall itself. Upon passing Byleth noticed a lot of knights standing guard or maybe just passing their free time in this place. There was a smaller entrance to her left which seemed to lead to a dining hall, since she could smell food from that direction. They passed a courtyard, which was explained by Edelgard was mostly used for tea sessions between students, to rewind and relax. Teatime seemed like an activity she wanted to explore some day.

„We almost reached the final gate to the first Heaven. I hope you enjoyed our impromptu tour of the monastery in the meantime“ the blonde Lord said while they entered a cathedral.

If the halls they passed earlier were huge, this cathedrals were enormous. The whole spatiality gave away a different energy than the rest of the monastery. Is seemed colder and at the same time lighter than in other places. While walking you could hear every step echo through the whole cathedral, almost uncanny. In front of the giant statue at the very back of the cathedral was a man with green hair and blue uniform standing, he seemed to wait for them.

„Seraph Seteth, it is an honour to meet you. We hope you were not waiting for long“ Dimitri bowed. Followed by the other Lords, so Byleth just joined.

„Young Lords“ the man nicked. „I assume this is our special guest?“ he looked towards the mercenary.

„Indeed, this is Byleth Morningstar“ the blonde answered.

„Well then, if you would please follow me Miss Morningstar“ then Seteth glanced towards the Lords. „You three did not receive permission, since this is only a matter between the Morningstars and our Lady Rhea. And about this whole incident we will be talking later, so await further notice“.

And with that Byleth exchanges a small wave with the three Lords before disappearing into the next gate.

„Ugh, why do we get in trouble for something that was not our fault anyway?“ Claude groaned.


End file.
